dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (Justice Lord)
, "A Better World"}} In a parallel universe, Superman was a member of the Justice Lords. History Fall of a Hero For much of his life, Justice Lord Superman's background matched his Justice League counterpart; he came to Earth as a baby after the destruction of his homeworld of Krypton, became a champion of freedom and justice, and teamed up with six other heroes to better combat the forces of evil. Their backgrounds diverged when President Lex Luthor executed the Flash. Soon after, Superman, along with Batman and Wonder Woman, stormed the White House. While Batman and Wonder Woman battled the Secret Service, Superman confronted President Luthor in the Oval Office. .]] Despite Superman's accusations of corruption and abuse of power, Luthor refused to surrender and arrogantly stated that he would find a way to avoid prosecution. Grinning madly, Luthor also called Superman his "greatest accomplice" for perpetuating a chase between the two that never ended; Superman never had the stomach to finish off his foes because he loved being a hero and the glory that comes with it. Deeply affected by Luthor's words, Superman declared that if being a "hero" meant that the feuding and fighting had to continue, then he was done with it. Superman then used his heat vision, executing Luthor on the spot. Total Control After the assassination of Luthor, the Justice Lords spent the next two years imposing their brand of "peace" on Earth through harsh rule. Justice Lord Superman himself continued to use his heat vision to lobotomize all of Earth's criminals and super-villains. As a result, all of them became harmless, walking vegetables who obediently inhabited the world's prisons, such as Gotham City's Arkham Asylum. Despite Lord Superman's fervent belief that their actions were necessary, many people on Earth chafed under their "guardianship". With the suppression of free press and the world's governments, Lord Superman often endured futile pleas from the current president and railing attacks from former Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane. Lord Superman's constant assurances that the Lords' authority over Earth was only temporary did nothing to reassure his detractors. Meeting the League .]] Two years after the global takeover of Justice Lords, Justice Lord Batman unveiled his interdimensional transport device, which could be used to view and enter other dimensions. The Lords' first use of the machine showed them a parallel universe where their counterparts dubbed themselves the "Justice League", still counted the Flash as a member, continued to battle Lex Luthor as a criminal, and never took control of Earth for its own good. With crime virtually eliminated on their Earth, Superman believed that they should spread the their brand of justice to the League's world. The Lords had Justice Lord J'onn J'onzz trick and capture the League before taking their places in the League's universe, though Lord Batman stayed behind to keep order. Shortly after their arrival in the League's universe, the Lords found themselves confronted with a rampaging Doomsday. When Doomsday appeared to have defeated all of the Lords, Justice Lord Superman used his heat vision to lobotomize him, much to the shock of that universe's Lois Lane, though plenty of the onlookers felt it was "about time" the League took a more aggressive approach. shows his lack of morality.]] Soon after, the Lords occupied the League's Watchtower and were informed that Lex Luthor had escaped from prison. Lord Superman was set to kill him as he had killed President Luthor, despite Justice Lord Hawkgirl's counseling him that the League's universe was not yet ready for such drastic action on their part. When the Lords arrived at the prison, however, they discovered that the escape was actually a trap set by the Justice League, who had escaped the Lords' reality with the help of a repentant Lord Batman. Justice Lord Superman found himself battling the Flash, who held his own very well for most of the fight. However, Lord Superman soon gained the upper hand and though he hesitated briefly, he was still willing to kill Flash. Before he could do so, he was interrupted by the League's Superman and Lex Luthor, who used a newly-built energy disruptor on the Justice Lord, draining him of his abilities. When his Justice League counterpart revealed that Luthor's help had been given in exchange for a full presidential pardon, Justice Lord Superman warned that everything Luthor did from that point on was on the other Kryptonian's hands. The League's Superman admitted that it was a high price, but it was better than the alternative. Lord Superman and the other Justice Lords were soon after returned to their own reality. Cadmus Crisis /Brainiac's android of Justice Lord Superman tries to vanquish Superman by tapping into his darkest fears.]] Some years later, during the Cadmus Crisis' final hours, the fusion of Luthor/Brainiac created android replicas of the Justice Lords, including Justice Lord Superman, to combat the Justice League. The android replica Superman flung Superman's worst fears in his face – That he was turning into a Justice Lord. It even took on the face of Lex Luthor, taunting him about the fate of President Luthor and daring Superman to do the same. Wonder Woman volunteered to exchange places with Superman to battle the android, and she and Superman defeated both their androids by throwing them together. , "Divided We Fall" Powers and abilities Justice Lord Superman held all of the same abilities as his Justice League counterpart (flight, superhuman strength and speed, invulnerability, super-breath, x-ray vision, telescopic/microscopic vision, super-hearing, and heat vision), though he used them in a far more ruthless, lethal manner. His use of his heat vision to lobotomize his world's criminals and super villains was only one example. Equipment * Like his Justice League counterpart, Justice Lord Superman used robots resembling himself to keep order when he was not on Earth. He even had some stationed at Arkham Asylum in case of trouble. * At some point in the intervening two years, Superman changed his uniform to a version that was mainly black, with a white cape and his iconic emblem in red. Notable differences from his original costume included the front of the cape extending over the middle of his chest (framing his insignia), and the addition of two white bands around each of his wrists and ankles (matching the rest of the Justice Lords' aesthetic). Appearances * "A Better World" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Question Authority" (Recording) * "Divided We Fall" (Android Replica) Footnotes Category:A to Z Category:Alternate universe Category:Individuals with ability to fly Category:Individuals with super speed Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Kryptonians Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League rogues Category:Justice Lords members